The invention relates to a tamping machine.
A tamping machine of this type, having a total of four tamping units which are transversely pivotable independently of one another, is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,350.
According to EP 0 455 179 B1, it is also known that each outer tamping unit is supported on the adjacent inner tamping unit for transverse pivoting in order to be able, in a switch section, to also tamp a part of a branch rail.